Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of visual data analysis and more particularly, to visual representation analysis that provides a diagnosis based on the difference between specified status of an object and desired status of the object, in real time.
Discussion of Related Art
There are many algorithms in use and known in the art, that calculate a level of visual similarity between two images. None goes the extra mile and analyze the data of the level of similarity to provide information in real time.
The information provided may benefit businesses as well as customers in decision making and problems solving.